Truth or Dare or Peru
by BB-fairytale-ending
Summary: Bones is off on her annual trip to Peru, but can Booth and an odd turn of events change her mind just hours before she leaves. This is M rated for sex scenes. Not for people that don't enjoy smut. Most likely a two/three shot. Please R&R. First Fanfic.
1. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare or Peru

**********************************************************************************************

Brennan had her plane ticket in hand, luggage waiting by the door, ready for Peru. Why wasn't she more excited, she enjoyed the digs immensely. A knock at the door pulls her out of the her own questioning of her mood.

She pulls the door back to reveal Booth looking very casual in an open-necked white shirt and some dark sweats.

"Hey Bones"

"Booth, my flight leaves 23:30 you didn't need to pick me up for another three hours, in fact it was not necessary for you to pick me up at all, I am quite capable of taking a taxi."

"Aww Bonesy Bonesy, what would be the point of you taking a taxi if I was going to wave you off anyway"

"I'm a big girl Booth, I don't need you to wave me off. Anyway I thought you had Parker this Christmas."

The smile drops off Booth's face at the mention of his sons name.

"Not anymore, they're going to Rebecca's parents house instead."

He said while staring at his shoes, trying to blink back the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Booth."

She lay her plane ticket on the table by her door and stepped toward Booth to comfort him with what Booth calls _guy hugs. _She wove her hands around his middle, where her hands drew soft lines down his back making him tingle all over. Her head fit securely under his chin which blessed him with the heavenly vanilla and fresh flowers smell that he greedily took in from her hair.

"Thanks Bones."

Booth started fumbling with his bag and held up a couple of boxes of Thai in one hand, and a DVD and microwave popcorn in the other. With a charm smile firmly in place.

The glare Bones was giving him softened as soon as the charm smile appeared. She hated how easily she would give in where that damn charm smile was concerned. She stepped to the side to give him access to the living area, where he quickly shot past set the Thai food on the coffee table and the movie next to the machine, then hurried off to the kitchen to cook the popcorn.

"Hey Bones, you mind setting off the movie, I have no idea how to work your machine, it's a bit more advanced than mine."

"I'd actually say it's a lot more advanced than yours Booth, the clerk at the store wouldn't let me have a standard one, he said this one was the best."

"They just say that to squeeze more money out of you."

"Booth I can assure you I did not allow the clerk to 'squeeze' me or any other form of harassment to take money from me."

"No Bones it's an expression meaning they try to take as much money from you as they can."

"Oh no they didn't even let me pay for it, which I'm guessing is to do with my elevated status as a celebrity."

"Lucky for some."

"This has nothing to do with luck, as luck is simply a superstition created decades ago to summarise the reason of good things happening when in fact hard work caused my good fortune not luck."

The microwave dinged indicating the popcorn was ready.

Booth turned to the microwave and thought _saved by the bell, that was definitely luck._

Booth had just finished emptying the popcorn into a bowl and started to make his way from the kitchen when Bones shouted that it was starting.

"_Are you a bad boy?_" in a sultry sexy voice echoed around the room.

"Whoaaaa" he said out of complete shock as he looked toward the screen to some man shoving his cock down a busty blonds throat.

"What the hell Bones, what was wrong with my DVD. I'm not gonna watch porn with you!?!" Booth squealed in a voice only dogs could hear.

"_umm, your cock tastes soo good._"

_Fuck Booth get a hold of yourself, or maybe Bones would like to get a hold of me. Shit. No. Fuck. Stop staring at Bones and stop getting a hard on at the noises coming from the screen._

_"_Booth this is your DVD, that actor has a rather impressive penis, I would estimate at least 10 inches and a reasonable size girth, I can imagine it would be most stimulating._"_

Booth couldn't help but groan, he had at least another two inches on the jerk, and he most definitely had a larger width. Oh no he could take her to a whole new level of stimulating. He could just imagine Bones going off into one of those sex lectures and then him shutting her up by stuffing his cock into that smart ass mouth of hers.

He had started to move his hips towards the imaginary Bones who was on her knees sucking at his rather over-excited cock. Luckily she had been staring at the screen and not seen him. He made a dash for the machine in search of the eject button, before he eventually found what he was looking for, he had managed to turn the volume up emphasising the _"ohh", "AHH", "YEAH HARDER"_'s going right to his not so little soldier. After ejecting the porno he put it back in the Indiana Jones case it had come in from that damned video store he was never going to use again after this mix up that was sure to send him straight to hell, do not pass go, and do not collect $200.

"So Booth what do we do now?"

"How about a game? Do you have any of those Bones?"

"How about this one Angela told me about called truth or dare?"

"Fine Bones, you go first." _Not fine, not fine, I'm gonna shoot Angela._

"OK, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Bones."

"Why are you trying to hide your obvious arousal from the pornography? It's only natural you know, I am also fairly aroused It's nothing to be ashamed of."

_why me? why? "_Because Bones getting all riled up in front of your partner isn't very professional._" _in the calmest voice he could manage.

"I guess that is a reasonable answer."

_Good save Booth._ "Truth or dare Bones?"

"Truth."

"OK, what's your greatest skill, other than anthropology?"

"That's easy, sex."

Booth couldn't stop the low groan escape his lips_. She is not making this easy!!!_

"Booth, truth or dare?"

"Truth." _Please go easy on me. Please go easy on me._

"What's your favourite part of a woman's anatomy?"

"Uhh, Bones what?", which was let slip in an unfortunately high pitched tone. "Did this question go anywhere near Angela by any chance? Cause if I didn't know any better I would say you and her are trying to make me crack! "

"Just answer the question Booth."

Booth put on his thinking face, how to answer the question without saying 'anything to do with your anatomy', "Ha, I got it your heart, fuck, I mean her heart." _Stupid, stupid. Think then speak. _Booth was now starting to build up quite a sweat thinking 'did she notice', 'would she read into it'.

_Had he just said what I think he said, ohh tonight was going to be fun. _

An evil grin appeared on Bones' face, which Booth hadn't seen as he was staring nervously at the blank television screen. She elbowed him to get his attention as calmly as she could, containing her excitement as much as humanly possible. "Your turn to ask me Booth."

"Uhh yeah, truth or dare Bones?"

"Dare."

"Show me something you've kept a secret."

Perfect. "I'll be right back, could you put track 4 on the stereo system."

He got up and began fiddling with her stereo, he didn't know what CD was in and just did as he was told and skipped to track 4, and just as he pressed play he turned around to see his Bones in a dark blue belly dancing outfit with gold detail. The top formed a butterfly shape with the wings covering her breasts, below her breasts was the bare skin of her porcelain abdomen which was toned to pure perfection. Her beautiful curvy hips were just asking him grab hold, then the creamy skin disappeared underneath a matching see-through skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. There was a scarf tied around her waist with hundreds of coins and embroidered detail that obscured anything underneath. She began to move her hips in time to the music, he hadn't even realised it had been playing and rolling her stomach and doing all sorts of heavenly things to her body and then she stopped, and he assumed he would wake up. Instead she just sat back down on her couch asking 'truth or dare' over her shoulder.

"Dare Bones, I don't think I can handle any more of your truths."

"OK, I dare you to stare my breasts for ten seconds without getting all prudish."

Bones raised her top to give him the best view possible. She was completely comfortable with her body and she knew most women envied the size of her breasts, and she had seen Booth staring at them more than once when she had purposely worn a low cut top.

Booth literally had to pick his jaw off the floor, his head told him to look away before he lost the ability to stay in control, but the rest of him just wanted to commit the sight to memory, her nipples were becoming harder; whether it was from cold or arousal was unknown but he hoped it was arousal so they could at least be even. He was sure it had been longer than ten seconds but she was making no move to pull her top back down. He looked up at her eyes and saw the lust in them. Never losing eye contact, he reached over, grabbing the sides of her top and slowly pulling it back down, making sure to brush the sides of her breasts as he did it. He was happy with the moan of appraisal he had elicited from her, so happy he considered tearing the top back off of her.

Bones didn't know what to do, normally when she had these feelings she would act on them and achieve release and nothing more had to be said, but this was different, this was Booth, he valued relationships and love at the top of his list where she valued knowledge and achievement. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Booths voice.

"Truth or dare Bones?" Said in a low sultry voice.

"Dare." Said with confidence and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Kiss me"

She edged forward until she felt the heat from his thigh against hers. Lips separated by less than an inch, their breath teasing each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Bones slid a hand to his thigh.

After he felt her hand resting on his thigh he lost all sense of control and closed the last inch, when their lips met it was almost as if fireworks were exploding around their heads, perfection was an understatement of what they were both feeling.

Bones felt Booth start to suck and nip at her bottom lip, 'How does he know I love that.' she couldn't help but think how he could know her preferences without first hand experience. Then she felt his tongue stroke hers and a jolt of electricity joined them; showering them in lustful passion where one would devour the other and vice versa.

Bones pulled back first, which Booth had expected and when he opened his eyes she would be at the door, fleeing from the emotion their kiss contained. To his surprise she was still sat next to him with at evil grin plastered on her face.

"Truth or dare?", she watched his adams apple bob as he gulped, afraid of what would happen next.

"Uhhh D-d-dare"

Hope you liked it. My smut-loving friends. I will continue as long as its liked, if not I will back away in shame. It is my first fanfic so its not perfection so feedback extremely welcome plz pretty plz.

Stacy xxx


	2. Teasing Game

"Uhhh D-d-dare"

Bones lifted her leg and slung it over Booth's lap so that she was straddling him and leaned her head forward, so her lips were right next to his ear.

"I dare you to let me show you just how good I am at my second greatest skill." Said while nibbling at his ear and rotating her hips, just to tease him that little bit more.

His eyes widened as he recalled her second greatest skill and boy was he in trouble.

As soon as she felt him tense, she let go of his ear and shimmied her way down his body and knelt in between his legs, she could see the nervousness in his eyes as well as the lust and in a few minutes she was pretty sure she would see nothing but lust. She looked away from his eyes and towards his penis, she could see it straining against his pants, it actually must be kinda painful for him. Maybe a little experiment was in order.

She reached the button of his pants, lingered there for a moment and then moved upward feeling the muscular structure of his abdomen then raked her nails over his nipples just hard enough to make him hiss.

Next she started to undo the buttons of his shirt one by one tantalisingly slow until his shirt lay open. Then she moved her hands back down the exposed skin and reached his top button again but instead of undoing it, she moved her index finger over his zipper pressing firmly against his erection until she reached his thigh and traced down to his knee. Booth was shuffling in his seat trying to get a little release from the throbbing in his pants with little success '_what is she trying to do to me_'.

Bones then raised to her feet and without even a glance she walked down the corridor swaying her hips as she went, when she reached her bedroom door, she turned around to see him sat where she had left him and a look of awe on his face, she curled a single finger at him signalling for him to follow. He raised to his feet and managed to stay upright even though she was effecting him more than anyone else had ever been able to. '_Left, right, left, right, left, BREATHE!' 'whoa that was close'._

He reached the door to her bedroom and saw her dangling a pair of handcuffs from a finger. "I take it they're for me, I can't see the great Temperance Brennan being willingly submissive, am I right?

"Yes, you are correct. On the bed."

Booth moved towards the bed. He couldn't believe what was about to happen, he was the most sexually frustrated he had ever been in his life but had always refused to address it because it's just not as satisfying as sex. And now the frustration and the embarrassment of when he got a hard-on in front of Bones it was all worth it. He couldn't be any happier.

He laid down on the bed, smiling up at her. She raised an eyebrow, and he raised his arms to the headboard in answer to her unasked question. She closed the cold metal cuffs around each wrist attaching his arms securely to the headboard. '_No he wasn't going anywhere_.' She thought as she backed across the room to her dresser and placed the key in the top drawer. She then knelt down to the bottom drawer and pulled out a black box and moved her chocolate coloured chaise lounger so it was facing Booth on the bed.

Booth had a look of confusion written all over his face. '_What was she doing re-arranging her furniture now?_ '

Bones gave Booth a promiscuous smile and let her skirt fall to the floor, revealing her electric blue panties. Booth's mouth gaped, in every fantasy the last colour of her panties he could of imagined was electric blue, it was just too rebellious, kinda like his socks, they're more alike than he thought. Then she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and lowered them down her legs torturously slowly. Booth's mouth was practically watering at the sight. Her long smooth legs, curved in all the right places, leading up to pure heaven at the apex, waxed smooth so he could see her folds and the moisture dripping from them. '_God I really wish I wasn't strapped to this stupid bed. Or she would hurry up and get over here.' _

Bones sat down on the chaise with her feet raised and spread her legs, giving Booth the best seat in the house. _'Now if he could just reach down and relieve some pressure...'_ Booth scrunched his hands to try and break free of the cuffs which came up completely useless, he tried to snap then but it still nothing. _'...damn it! Why couldn't she have flimsy pink fluffy handcuffs like normal people.' _

Bones couldn't help but smile at Booth's failed attempt at escaping. She reached into the black box and pulled out a pink vibrator about 7" long. She raised it to her mouth and sucked it in to lube it up a bit; not that she needed it, it was mainly to tease him anyway. Then she trailed it down her body leaving a hot silvery trail behind the vibrator. She turned on the vibrator with a flick of a her finger tips and put it right where she needed it the most, as deep as it would go.

Booth finally figured out what she was up to and was gonna put a stop to it before he came in his pants, '_there was no way I waited this long to cum in my pants, NO WAY!' _

"Bones. Stop doing that, I mean it. I can give you way more than a pink piece of plastic."

Bones had sparks of pleasure running through her from what she was doing to herself, the fact that Booth was watching her pleasure herself and because pleasuring herself was having such an effect on Booth, it was just so overwhelmingly erotic.

Booth was going insane, she was making all sorts of noises that he should be giving her. This wasn't fair, it just wasn't! She's less than a couple of foot away, pushing that thing in and out of her, speeding up then slowing down, god she's so wet she's dripping all over the place. "Bones your gonna regret this, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna regret even starting this stupid game."

"Is that a promise?"

Bones was close she could tell, listening to his voice just pushed her that much closer to release. "Ohhh God Boooth". She picked up her pace even more. "Ahhh FUCK!"

"Bones seriously, stop messing with me or I swear I'll mess with you too. Have you ever been fucked in the ass Bones? What about in your office on your desk? On the platform?"

"AAAAHHH, FUCK I'm coming, I'm coming. BOOOOOTHH!?!"

A/N OK, It's kinda half a chapter but I have exams so revision really needs done. Promise to write the next chap at the end of the week. I will be replying to reviews in the mean time , so gimme plenty to reply to. As I have been writing till 3:30 in the morning plz make it worth while as I'll make it worth your while in the next chap ;D

I really do appreciate the reviews they've boasted my confidence loads. Oh and there are possible 2 more chaps left. Thank you all.

Stacy xxx


End file.
